Fight For Her
by SacredLimo417
Summary: It’s been 2 weeks since that dreadful elevator scene of 2.15, and Chuck has not yet realized that he is supposed to fight for her. CB.


Summary: It's been 2 weeks since that dreadful elevator scene of 2.15, and Chuck has not yet realized that he is supposed to fight for her. CB.

Fight For Her

Disclaimer: SacredLimo417 would have NEVER let the script for 2.15 be printed if I owned this show.

She is making this worse. She is making this so, so much worse for him. She just _has_ to waltz onto those steps like a runway, and she just _has_ to wear the red tights, and she just _has_ to ensure every side glance she chooses not to grant him stabs at his heart.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

He's Chuck Bass. And she's Blair Waldorf. He was supposed to show up at her apartment, apologize, and be back into the Queen's good graces. She was supposed to resume her duties as the unofficial Mrs. Bass and make sure he was always okay. It wasn't supposed to end up like this.

He's sitting at a table in front of the school with Nathaniel, whose too busy blabbering about the Brooklynite to notice he's blatantly staring at her across the courtyard. She's glowing, and it's eating away at his soul that she's this happy without him.

He misses her like crazy. He's an idiot. A damn fool.

"And look, man I just don't see the problem with using a Metro Card every once in awhile. I mean V likes it, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah…public transportation…it's the new black."

"Dude, are you okay?"

He snaps out of his reverie and looks back at him.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You…you just said public transportation was the new black."

"It's okay, you know. To do things for your significant other. As long as she knows how you feel, it's worth it."

Nate followed his stare, realizing it lead to none other than Queen B. Makes since. Serena had called him the other night, panicked, and said Blair had told Chuck she was done. She wasn't showing any type of emotion, not even a little sadness, and she was worried.

Nate was, too. Chuck has already kind of a mess, and with Blair problems, Chuck was always uncomfortable confiding in him. But he knew his best friend. And he knew had hard he had fallen for her. He'd pushed her away in his wounded fury, without realizing he was really losing her. Now he was silently suffering the consequences.

Nate looked at his best friend, his confidant, and something dawned on him.

"Chuck you…you know she still loves you, right?"

He glanced up at him like a wounded puppy, and Nate really felt for him. He'd been there.

"Wha-what?"

"She still loves you. Just because she says she can't be your squeeze toy anymore doesn't mean she's stopped. She never will. She's always going to be in love with you, she just needs to know you care. Now you just have to fight for her, Chuck."

Chuck gaped at him.

"I know. It's _me_ talking. But you have to fight for her, Chuck. You can't just sit her, letting yourself waste away and be miserable when there's a girl out there that is ready to be with you for the long haul."

"You're…you're…you're, um…right."

Nate smiles. He's getting better at it.

"I know, man. Now pull yourself together and go get her."

"Yeah, yeah I think I might actually do that. Wow, Nate. I'm impressed."

While Chuck still couldn't believe the source of this advice, he was glad he'd heard it. He hadn't been fighting for her. Subconsciously, he'd given up on Blair the minute his father died.

Which is preposterous, really, now that he can see in retrospect what he was doing.

Because he has been in this nauseating, needy, consuming, heart-wrenching, inconvenient, near-impossible, all-he-can-think-about, haven't-slept-in-days, and oh-so-certain love with her since Victrola. He always would be.

He waits until after the warning bell before their first classes, and casually strides through the Constance hallway. He knows her first class is AP Literature, and he has to do this now. He can't take it anymore.

He hears her heels clicking around the corner, and his heart does a little leap. He positions himself so she won't be able to see him.

As she gets closer to the door of the classroom, he grabs her waists and pulls her into a corner. He revels in the feel of her tiny hips underneath his hands, knowing she'll be sure to snap away any second now.

"Chuck! Chuck what the hell are you doing?"

She's trying her best to sound convincingly angry, and she's not sure she's doing such a first-class job at it.

"Blair, please. Will you just calm down? All I want to do is talk."

"Chuck, we are in a deserted hallway, and my class starts in 2 minutes. What do you need to talk about?"

"I can't…do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I was acting like an idiot, I know. You were there for me, when no one else was, and I let my Uncle get to me and convince me I didn't need you. But it's not true, Blair, it's never been true. I need you."

She gulps and looks directly at the floor. He can't do this now.

"Chuck, I just…I can't do this if you can't-"

"I'm in love with you, B. And I know I haven't been able to say it, and I know I certainly haven't been acting like it, but you have to trust me on this one. You have been…controlling my every thought, my every move….well, up until Bart's death. But you're my world Blair. And I've lost you too many times to keep on making the same mistakes."

She's shocked, to say the least, and so he takes the opportunity to tangle his fingers in her chocolate mess of curls.

"You know me. I'll think of new ones."

Still, nothing, so he bends down and kisses her dainty forehead. He feels her shudder and then suddenly, she's looking him right in the eye.

"I…Chuck…Chuck, I…"

"I know that I've been…a monster lately. But I've changed. _You've_ changed me."

She grabs his neck and crushes her lips on his, because that is, essentially, all she needed to hear. She's dizzy, and so is he, because he hasn't kissed her in 4 months, and every day she kept wishing he would. Both of their knees go weak, and it's this sad, pathetic fight for power in a game they are both okay with losing.

She pulls back and combs the bottom of his hair with her fingers as she smiles up at him.

"I guess I'm never going to be completely done with you, Bass."

"Never ever, Princess."

I hope you liked it! I really had fun writing it. CB need their happy ending already!

PLEASE REVIEW! They make me forget about my broken CB heart.

: D

Love,

SacredLimo417


End file.
